Losing You
by Skyfreeze
Summary: Jeon Jungkook dengan hatinya. Kim Taehyung dengan hatinya. Sama-sama mengakui jika jatuh cinta tapi tak bisa bersama. Bukannya pengecut, hanya saja mereka memang tak bisa bersama apa pun yang terjadi. [Warning : GS!Jungkook VKOOK's Area]
1. Chapter 1

**Losing You**

Chapter : 1 (introduction)

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (other cast will be added)

Rated : T

Warning : GS!Jungkook

.

.

.

 **STANDARD DISCLAIM APPLIED**

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin pulang? Ini sudah sore omong-omong." Taehyung berjalan santai dengan Jungkook disampingnya. Jungkook menggeleng pelan sembari melepaskan salah satu earphone dari telinganya, membiarkan yang lain tetap menempel. Alunan lagu berjudul 'if' milik Kana Nishino mengalun disana menemani tiap langkahnya dengan Taehyung. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pelan di sebuah jembatan, sedang menikmati hari bersama jika itu bisa disebut bersama.

"Aku masih merindukanmu, jadi aku tak ingin pulang." Jungkook membalas lalu menyesap coffee latte hangat di gelas kertas miliknya.

"Ibumu akan memarahimu."

"Aku malah ingin kita dimarahi bersama."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Taehyung tersenyum kecut sementara Jungkook mengeraskan wajahnya. Kenyataan memang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Jungkook ingin marah tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa. Itu semua sudah jalan yang harus ia lewati. Jungkook kembali menyesap coffee lattenya lalu memasukkan tangan lainnya di kantong jaket hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Musim semi sudah menuju ke musim panas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jungkook bertanya, ia makin memelankan langkahnya berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana santai yang sempat hilang tadi.

"Aku? Yah… apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku paling hanya akan travelling." Taehyung menjawab sekenanya dan Jungkook berdecih.

"Lagakmu sudah seperti orang kaya saja." Taehyung nyengir dan Jungkook merasa muak dengan senyum kotak itu.

"Beri aku saran kalau begitu." Taehyung merengut, merajuk pada Jungkook dan Jungkook merasa berdesir.

"Kenapa tak pulang saja?" Langkah Taehyung terhenti begitu saja dan mau tak mau Jungkook juga berhenti setelah lewat selangkah dari Taehyung. Jungkook menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit. Jungkook merasa bersalah, tapi rasa egoisnya tumbuh lebih besar dibanding rasa bersalahnya melihat Taehyung yang begitu menderita.

"Jungkook, kau tau aku tak bisa." Sorot mata lelaki itu berubah, Jungkook merasakannya. Hawa serius mulai terasa dan Jungkook merasa sesak. Jungkook kembali berdecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya sembari membuang gelas kertas bekas coffee latte yang ia minum tadi. Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang, langkah lebarnya menyusul Jungkook dan berjalan beriringan kembali.

"Kau tau, Hoseok sunbae? Anak dari klub tari di sekolah?" Jungkook memulai pecakapan dengan pandangan masih fokus ke depan. Taehyung membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Heem, aku tau! Dia orang baik."

"Dia meletakkan sekotak coklat di lokerku hari ini."

"Oh tunggu! Dia ingin mengencanimu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada terkejut yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tutupi. Jungkook mengangguk lesu, bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Sepertinya begitu, dia sering mengajakku chat hingga tengah malam." Nada Jungkook terdengar lirih sekali dan Taehyung tertawa kaku mendengarnya. Ya ampun! Jungkook yang seperti ini terasa begitu menggemaskan sebenarnya, sampai-sampai Taehyung ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu gemas.

"Kau kenapa lesu begitu? Hei! Aku pun setuju jika kau meminta restu padaku. Aku kenal Hoseok hyung dengan baik, Kepribadian ramah, suka menolong, jago dance -ini pasti cocok untukmu- dan apa ya?" Taehyung menyentuh dagunya dengan jari, memasang pose berpikir. Tak sadar jika Jungkook sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Dia juga tak pernah terlibat skandal buruk di sekolah, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Lanjut Taehyung. Kali ini Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau juga berhenti.

"Kenapa berhen-"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku ya?" Jungkook memotong ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya mendongak menatap Taehyung yang sedikit berada di depannya. Hidung Jungkook memerah dengan mata yang berair cukup membuat Taehyung mematung menatap gadis didepannya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya kaku lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Ten-tentu." Taehyung sedikit terbata. "Ya, ten-tentu aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada tak ikhlas. Jungkook mendengarnya hanya mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi kekasihmu?! Sial!" Jungkook merasakan matanya makin panas lantas mendongak, menatap langit sore yang mulai berubah jingga keabuan itu berharap air mata di matanya tak jatuh dan membasahi pipi cantiknya.

"Ehe…" Taehyung terkekeh, ia sedikit tertawa kaku memamerkan senyum kotaknya. "Ya! Jangan menyalahkanku terus jika kita tidak bersama."

"Aku lebih suka dijaga olehmu dibanding Jung Hoseok!" Jungkook memijat pelan kepalanya, merasa sangat pusing.

"Jika begitu kapan kau bisa move on dariku? Cih!."

"Kau memang sialan!"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu." Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung, keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang saling berkata. Jungkook menatap Taehyung putus asa sementara Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Jungkook, entah itu perasaan kesal, kecewa, sedih, marah. Jungkook tak tau.

"Tidak bisakah aku juga pergi bersamamu?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Tak usah pergi, aku masih disini selama kau butuh."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau pulang, Taehyung…" Jungkook meneteskan air mata pertamanya. Suaranya bergetar dan Taehyung tau sebentar lagi Jungkook akan menangis. Ya ampun, dalam hati ia tak tega tapi Jungkook tak bisa dia apa-apakan sekarang. Semua kesedihan Jungkook adalah karenanya. "Jika kau tak mau mengajakku pergi, maka pulanglah ke rumah. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup begini?" Jungkook melepaskan isakannya, ia tak menahannya lagi, Taehyung belum menanggapi, ia membiarkan Jungkook tersedu-sedu di hadapannya. Nafas Taehyung mulai tak beraturan, ini akibat sesak yang ia rasakan melihat gadis dihadapannya begitu rapuh. Taehyung hanya tersenyum miris melihat Jungkook tanpa mau menyentuh gadis ini sama sekali.

"Pulanglah." Taehyung akhirnya berkata. "Ibumu akan panik jika kau tak hadir diacara makan malam." Nadanya dingin dan cukup menyadarkan Jungkook. Jungkook menarik nafasnya, ia mengusap kasar air mata di wajahnya lalu mengatur nafas. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook sebentar dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah menuju arah berlawanan dengan arah yang mereka tuju tadi. Jungkook mematung, memberikan ekspresi pedih pada punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Taehyu-"

"Berikan aku iPod-mu, aku juga perlu hiburan." Taehyung memotong panggilan Jungkook padanya dengan berteriak tanpa berbalik sama sekali membuat Jungkook berdecih, gadis itu mengumpat kasar sebelum akhirnya melempar iPod beserta headset yang ia gunakan tadi ke arah sungai dengan luapan kemarahan.

"Kau memang brengsek Kim Taehyung!" umpat Jungkook begitu Taehyung menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

end


	2. Chapter 2 : New Relation

**Losing You**

Chapter : 2 (New Relation)

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Victoria Song, Shim Changmin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi (other cast will be added)

Rated : T

Warning : GS!Jungkook GS!Yoongi

.

.

.

 **STANDARD DISCLAIM APPLIED**

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan pelan menapaki anak tangga menuju kemarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk pasca pertemuannya dengan Taehyung tadi. Ia benar-benar kesal, kenapa Taehyung semakin lama semakin menyebalkan untuknya. Victoria yang sedang sibuk di dapur tampak bergeming melihat putrinya yang baru beranjak remaja itu menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya ke tangga, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jungkook?" Changmin, suaminya tiba-tiba muncul di dapur dan Victoria mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh suaminya itu. Wanita itu tak membalas lagi, ia lantas menyibukkan dirinya sembari menata meja makan. Changmin mendesah lelah, ia mengambil posisi duduk di tempat utama ruang makan, membiarkan Victoria sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya.

"Perlu ke psikiater?"

TING!

Suara pisau makan beradu dengan piring. Victoria menatap Changmin garang sembari menodongkan pisau itu tepat ke leher suaminya.

"Anakku. Masih. Waras." Penuh penekanan dan sesak oleh hawa membunuh, Changmin menjauhkan lehernya dari pisau itu perlahan.

"Iya, aku paham, tidak psikiater, tidak." Changmin mengiyakan dan Victoria kembali menyibukkan dirinya. Melihat hal itu Changmin bernafas lega, setidaknya ia selamat hari ini.

"Aku yang akan mengurus soal Jungkook. Jika sudah tak bisa kuurus akan aku bawa ke psikiater." Changmin mengangguk mendengar rencana milik Victoria.

"Aku harap kau segera mengurusnya sayang, ini sudah sejak musim dingin di bulan desember kemarin." Victoria bergumam menanggapi celotehan Changmin sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan keluarga. Hari ini tak biasanya mereka bisa makan bersama. Ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak laki-lakinya, Namjoon bisa berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dan menyantap makan malam buatan ibu di rumah. Biasanya, Namjoon akan sibuk dan melewatkan makan malam di rumah, ayah juga sering, ia suka sekali lembur di kantor. Tapi hari ini, sedikit special. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk memperbaiki mood milik Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia merindukan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berukuran besar di meja riasnya, Jungkook menata rambut panjang sepinggangnya itu. Ia menggulung rambut hitam kecoklatan itu ke atas hingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan mulus. Berkaca sebentar setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai melakukan perawatan malamnya. Perempuan. Biasa. Dari luar Namjoon hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya itu dari pintu yang tak tertutup sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat disebelah kamar milik Jungkook.

Sedang asyik mengoleskan krim di wajahnya, bola mata Jungkook berubah fokus begitu melihat bayangan ibunya di cermin besar meja riasnya itu. Jungkook menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah milik Jungkook, ia berjalan pelan dan berdiri tepat di belakang Jungkook.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan fokus masih pada cermin, menata krim malamnya agar teroles rata di wajah.

"Tak apa, aku hanya rindu pada putriku." Ujar Victoria sembari melepas gulungan rambut milik Jungkook lantas mengambil sisir, menyisir rambut panjang dan lembut itu perlahan. Jungkook tak protes sama sekali, ia membiarkan ibunya melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tak seperti Namjoon atau pun Ayah, aku setiap hari di rumah." Balas si gadis menatap ibunya lewat cermin. Victoria tersenyum geli, namun tetap fokus menyisir rambut putrinya.

"Kau baru kelas sebelas, bisa bicara begitu Kook, coba jika kau sudah akan kuliah, kau pikir apakah kau akan lebih baik dari Namjoon? Kau juga akan pergi. Lalu setelah kuliah, kau akan menikah, dan yah… kau akan diambil oleh keluarga lain, dan ibu sendirian." Victoria menata rambut di kedua sisi telinga Jungkook sebelum akhirnya meletakkan sisir itu di meja kembali. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jungkook, menatap Jungkook lewat cermin. Jungkook yang diberi kalimat begitu terenyuh juga, ia menatap tepat di mata ibunya, lewat cermin itu.

"Aku tak mau jauh dari ibu." Bibir gadis itu melengkung ke bawah, Victoria tersenyum meneduhkan.

"Sekarang pun kau sudah jauh, Kook." Jongkook mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap ibunya secara langsung.

"Apa maks-"

"Merindukan si alien Taehyung?" Mulut Jungkook langsung mengatup rapat, ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ibunya memang tak bisa ia hindari. Sebaik apa pun dalam berbohong, Jungkook tetap kalah dengan ibunya.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku membawamu ke psikiater." Tubuh Jungkook menegang, Victoria merasakannya dari bahu Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja kaku. Ia mengusap lembut kepala anaknya, berusaha membuat tubuh Jungkook menjadi rileks.

"Tenang saja, aku melarangnya, putriku masih disini, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Iya, aku masih disini. Ayah memang tak pernah percaya padaku, sama seperti Namjoon. Aku sungguh-sungguh bicara dengan Taehyung tapi kenapa ayah dan kakak mengganggapnya candaan. Padahal aku serius, Bu." Jungkook merengek, Victoria hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan putrinya ini.

"Ibu percaya padamu. Apa yang Taehyung katakana?"

"Kami bertengkar."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Dia menyebalkan! Aku menangis lagi karenanya tadi. Aku cengeng ya?" Jungkook mendongak lagi, ia menatap ibunya.

"Tergantung, apa yang kalian tengkarkan."

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang, tapi dia tak mau." Jungkook merengut lagi dan Victoria tergelak dalam tawanya membuat Jungkook jengkel dengan tawa yang dihasilkan ibunya.

"Ish! Ibuuuu! Jangan tertawa!"

"Ah, ya, ya, maaf tapi itu lucu."

"Jangan begitu ah!" Jungkook merajuk lagi, kali ini Victoria sungguh-sungguh menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya, iya tidak." Victoria menunjukkan _peace sign_ dengan tangannya sembari tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tetap dalam mode ngambek, tapi ini masih lebih baik dibanding ekspesi sebelumnya. Victoria menghela nafas melihat putrinya, ia kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu milik Jungkook. "Kook…"

"Hm?" Jungkook membalasnya dengan gumaman

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan terlalu mengumbarnya. Jika bukan dengan ibu, lebih baik kau tak cerita apa pun. Okay?" Victoria memberi nasehat yang cukup membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

"Maksud ibu apa?"

"Dengar…" Victoria menatap serius wajah Jungkook di cermin itu. "Soal Taehyung, jangan kau ceritakan pada siapa pun. Seberapa sedih dan senangnya kamu, jangan ungkapkan apa pun pada siapa pun. Apa pun yang terjadi padamu dan Taehyung, hanya pada ibu kau boleh mengadu, paham?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya, nada penasaran tak bisa ia bendung dan Victoria mencoba berpikir, mencari alasan logis yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan agar Jungkook mau menurut.

"Ibu akan bahagia jika ibu menjadi tempat satu-satunya kau berkeluh-kesah, Kook. Sudah ibu bilang, ibu merasa jauh denganmu. Jadi, apa pun yang kau rasakan, jangan ungkapkan di sembarang tempat, tapi ungkapkan disini, pada ibu, dengan begini ibu merasa dekat denganmu." Melihat pandangan sang ibu pada Jungkook serta kalimat manis yang begitu lembut di telinganya membuat Jungkook merasa ringan. Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan semuanya pada ibu, hanya pada ibu."

"Kau telah berjanji." Dengan kalimat itu, Victoria mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook sayang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar anak gadisnya.

.

.

.

Jadi hari ini adalah hari selasa, hari dimana kelas matematika dimulai pada jam pertama. Melihat jadwal pelajaran hari ini saja sudah membuat Jungkook mulas. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya dan itu berdampak besar pada raut wajahnya hari ini. Ia datang ke sekolah dengan muka masam, lalu duduk di bangku seharusnya. Jungkook melempar tasnya agak kasar ke meja membuat Taehyung yang duduk di belakangnya mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Diam deh! Aku sedang tidak mood!" Taehyung mengkeret ngeri, ia menarik mejanya ke belakang berusaha menjauh dari Jungkook di depannya. Oke Taehyug harus ingat, sekarang adalah awal bulan dan pastinya Jungkook akan mulai sakit. Wanita akan mengalami siklus anehnya tiap satu bulan sekali dan Taehyung cukup tau diri untuk tidak menganggu Jungkook lebih jauh.

Di tengah keheningan -sebenarnya tidak hening juga sih, anak-anak lainnya juga sedang bercanda mengingat jam pelajaran belum dimulai- antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, seruan bantigan pintu mengalihkan atensi mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung memutar leher mereka melihat kehebohan yang baru saja timbul. Seorang laki-laki berbadan pendek dengan nametag Ten nampak ngos-ngosan, sepertinya dia baru saja lari dari suatu tempat.

"Kau kenapa?!"

"Apa ada berita bagus?"

"Aku harap ini bukan kabar buruk!" banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja, tapi Ten enggan menjawab. Ia masih menetralkan deru nafasnya yang sangat-sangat tak beraturan.

"Hah… hah…" Ia menepuk dadanya. "Ada siswa hah… baru!" Ujarnya membuat beberapa siswa menatap serius ke arah Ten.

"Serius?!"

"Laki-laki, perempuan?!"

"Perempuan!" ujar Ten mantap lalu terdengar suara 'yah…' dan 'yes!' dengan nada berbeda. Suatu ungkapan kekecewaan dari para siswi dan sebuah kegembiraan luar biasa bagi kaum laki-laki disana. Taehyung termasuk. Ia bersorak begitu bahagia hingga Jungkook memberikan tatapan membunuh begitu kuat. Taehyung mengkerut, ia menghindari tatapan Jungkook dan sibuk dengan iPod putihnya. Jungkook berdecih, lantas kembali memutar lehernya ke depan.

"Duduk! Duduk!" suara berat khas pria usia paruh baya terdengar begitu keras. Ten langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya, siswa lain pun tak mau kalah membuat kegaduhan dengan panik dan berjalan secepatnya menuju kursi masing-masing.

"Begini ya kerjaan kalian, hm?!" nada marah dan gusar bergitu terasa, semua siswa disana hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut mereka dan menatap sang guru di depan dengan tatapan tak enak hati. "Kalian mau ujian tengah semester, dan kalian membuang waktu berharga kalian. Mau jadi apa kalian nanti? Koruptor?" lanjutnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Seluruh isi kelas tak ada yang berani menyahut, mereka hanya saling pandang dengan siswa lainnya. Sang guru berdecih sekali lagi lalu meletakkan peralatan belajarnya di meja.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Daegu. Silahkan masuk." Guru bername tag Park Seodam itu mempersilahkan, dan tepat setelahnya seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dan membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kabar semua, saya Min Yoongi pindahan asal Daegu. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ujar si gadis membuat seluruh atensi kelas beralih padanya. Rata-rata, siswi di kelas itu mengagumi kulitnya yang begitu putih dan cerah sedangkan pada siswa sebagian memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ya wajar saja sih, Yoongi sangat cantik, ia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri juga kagum dengan pahatan senyum di wajah gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Gadis itu memecah keheningan, berusaha mencaikan suasana _awkward_ yang tercipta. Beberapa detik menunggu, kelas masih tetap hening.

"Baiklah Yoongi, aku rasa cukup." Akhirnya Guru Park mengambil alih, Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Disini ada dua tempat kosong, di pojok belakang kiri dan di belakang Bambam. Silahkan kau memilih tempatmu." Yoongi mengangguk paham, ia memperhatikan kedua bangku kosong itu dengan seksama, tapi sesuatu menarik hatinya.

"Aku ingin duduk disana." Yoongi menunjuk dan seketika Jungkook menatap horror telunjuk Yoongi.

"Ye?!" Suara terkejut itu bukan berasal dari Jungkook tapi dari Taehyung yang langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah sadar Yoongi memilih tempatnya untuk diduduki. Tidak hanya Jungkook, siswa lain pun menatap horror pilihan Yoongi tadi tapi Yoongi nampak tak begitu peduli, ia bahkan masih tersenyum lebar dan terkesan licik sekarang membuat Jungkook merasakan bibit-bibit benci di hatinya terhadap Yoongi.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di tempat itu."

"Ya! Tapi Gu-" Bibir Jungkook langsung mengatup rapat-rapat begitu sebuah tangan besar menahan bahunya. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sulit diartikan tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa, aku akan pindah." Ujar Taehyung dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan cukup membuat Jungkook merasa tenang. Taehyung akhirnya mengambil seluruh barangnya dan pindah ke belakang Bambam, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di tempatnya.

.

.

.

end


End file.
